Sextos
by Eniwe
Summary: Ou comment Laink et Terra en sont venus à s'envoyer des textos osés. (Collaboration avec PatouYum ! Terraink, lemon, smut, PWP)


Hello~  
 **COUCOUUUUUU**  
On se retrouve pour une petite collaboration...  
 **C'EST MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
 **C'EST YUM**  
 **JE FOUS LA MERDE DANS LES DISCLAIMERRRRS**

Je viens de comprendre pourquoi j'ai jamais fais de collab avec toi avant.  
 **Le manque de sérieux évident et présent à 00h56 ? :')** Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Bon  
Plus sérieusement...

On se retrouve donc pour une petite collaboration avec PatouYum, ma bêta lectrice de d'habitude qui a bien voulu être mon Terra *keur* **(dit pas ça xD j'suis fichée après xD)**

 _Disclaimers_ : **Et si Monsieur Laink et Monsieur Terracid passent par là on leur fait des bisous *keur** Ouais et merci d'avoir lu la fanfic que j'ai écrite avec Jay McFlaps bande de saligauds !

Brefouilles, ici, vous allez retrouver du sexe. Rating M toussa toussa, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi.

 **LE**  
 **SEXE**  
 **PUTAIN**  
 **#YumApprouved**

Les sms de Terra ont été écrite par la formidable chérie qu'est Yum' tandis que j'ai joué Laink ! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **(La formidable chérie, oui je sais :'), Mais Jo est aussi une Formidable chérie! Du coup bonne lecture ! :33)**

* * *

 **Laink**  
A 22h58  
Salut

 **Terra**  
A 22h59  
Salut. Ca va?

 **Laink**  
A 22h59  
Ouep. Toi ?

 **Terra**  
A 22h59  
Bof ouais. Du boulot, c'est chiant l'montage. Mais bon. Vu ce que je monte, j'me marre bien

 **Laink**  
A 23h00  
J'suis bien content de pas m'occuper du montage.  
La fanfic ?

 **Terra**  
A 23h01  
Ouais.. C'est drole que des gens nous imagine comme ça...

 **Terra**  
A 23h03  
Eh mdr Laink tu veux que j't'encule?

 **Laink**  
A 23h03  
Suce ma bite boloss

 **Terra**  
A 23h06  
"Tu sais ce qui t'attends n'est ce pas? Tu l'as cherché, je vais te baiser. Je vais te pénétrer si profondément que tu hurleras à en perdre la voix"

 **Laink**  
A 23h06  
Sale pd va  
En vrai tu cherches ou quoi ?

 **Terra**  
A 23h07  
Mdr Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu veux vraiment que j't'encule? Genre en vrai?

 **Laink**  
A 23h07  
Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

 **Laink**  
A 23h09  
...

 **Laink**  
A 23h10  
Oui.

 **Terra**  
A 23h12  
Sérieux? Genre... Si je te dit de m'envoyer une photo de toi à poil tu le fait?

 **Terra**  
A 23h14  
Eh laink ? Tu réponds plus?

 **Terra**  
A 23h20  
J't'ai perturbé enculé ? Tu bandes en pensant à ma grosse teub ?

 **Laink**  
A 23h20  
Une pièce jointe.  
(La photo montre le torse de Laink, nu, jusqu'à son bas ventre, montrant les poils qui descendant sur son torse, jusqu'à disparaître sous son caleçon. Il n'y a pas son visage sur cette photo.)

 **Terra**  
A 23h21  
Wow.. T'es vraiment sérieux en fait.. Ok.  
Et j'ai le droit de voir plus ?

 **Laink**  
A 23h21  
J'sais pas. Tu le mérites ?

 **Terra**  
A 23h22  
Une pièce jointe  
(Sur la photo on peut voir Terra, dans le noir, avec pour seule lumière celle de son écran de portable. Il est torse nu. On voit à peine son ventre mais la position de son bras suggère que sa main se trouve au niveau de son entre-jambe)

 **Laink**  
A 23h22  
Tu le veux autant que moi ?

 **Terra**  
A 23h23  
Vu le point où on en est, autant continuer non?

 **Laink**  
A 23h23  
J'sais pas. Ca va un peu tout changer tu sais.  
Et j'suis pas encore sûr d'avoir envie de voir ta bite.

 **Terra**  
A 23h24  
Ca te ferait peur de voir ma grosse bite en érection ?

 **Laink**  
A 23h25  
T'es dégueulasse.

 **Terra**  
A 23h26  
Avoue, c'est pour ça qu'tu m'aimes.

 **Laink**  
A 23h26  
T'es bête.

 **Laink**  
A 23h29  
Une pièce jointe.  
(Cette fois-ci, c'est une photo du caleçon noir de Laink. Il y a le bas de son ventre encore une fois, puis le caleçon déformé par une bosse proéminente. Une de ses mains est dessus.)

 **Terra**  
A 23h30  
Elle est moins petite que j'imaginais

 **Terra**  
A 23h30  
Aller, pour que tu te sentes moins seul

 **Terra**  
A 23h32  
Une pièce jointe  
(On ne voit qu'une chose. Le membre de Terra, sa main le tenant fermement)

 **Laink**  
A 23h32  
Connard.

 **Laink**  
A 23h34  
Putain  
Mec

 **Terra**  
A 23h35  
Quoi?  
C'est toi qui a commencé en me disant que tu voulais que je t'encule.

 **Laink**  
A 23h36  
J'ai commencé en te demandant de me sucer en vrai  
Mais remarque que j'aimerais bien avoir ce... truc en moi.

 **Laink**  
A 23h38  
Une pièce jointe.  
(C'est presque la même photo que la précédente mais le caleçon est désormais baissé, laissant enfin l'érection de Laink à l'air libre.)

 **Terra**  
A 23h39  
Donc. T'es vraiment sérieux là ? Donc on continue ?

 **Laink**  
A 23h40  
Mec  
T'as vu l'érection que j'ai ?  
Bien sûr que je suis sérieux connard  
Mais bon... Toi aussi non ? C'est moi qui t'es mis dans cette état ?

 **Terra**  
A 23h41  
A ton avis ? J'suis seul là. Qui est ce qui peut m'faire bander ?

 **Laink**  
A 23h44  
Putain  
Terra  
En vrai, j'aimerais bien que ce soit toi qui me touche plutôt que ma main  
Pourquoi on a rien fait avant ?

 **Terra**  
A 23h45  
Tu crois qu'avant j'y pensais? C'était des blagues à la base... nan?

 **Laink**  
A 23H46  
Ça fait un petit bout de temps que c'est plus des blagues pour moi  
Tu crois que j'me suis touché combien de fois en pensant à toi ?

 **Terra**  
A 23h47  
Putain.  
Sérieux?  
Moi j'y pense que depuis la fanfic, en fait.

 **Laink**  
A 23h48  
J'ai lu des fanfics plus tôt que toi aussi  
Mais même  
J'sais pas  
Une fois j'ai juste pensé à nos blagues et j'ai eut une réaction, tu vois ?  
J'sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça

 **Laink**  
A 23h49  
On peut parler de ça après ? Ca me refroidit un peu et j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses jouir avant d'avoir une conversation sérieuse

 **Terra**  
A 23h50  
Ca m'va.

 **Terra**  
A 23h51  
Alors, imagine donc ma bite, telle que tu l'as vue tout à l'heure. Et commence à te toucher.

 **Laink**  
A 23h53  
Une pièce jointe.  
(La photo montre le membre de Laink, ses doigts délicatement serré autour, du pré-sperme commence déjà à en sortir, rendant toute la scène très très... _mouillé_.)

 **Terra**  
A 23h54  
Une pièce jointe.  
(La photo montre également le membre de Terra. Il semble prêt à exploser.)

 **Laink**  
A 23h56  
Terraaaa  
J'te veux  
En moi  
Genre vraiment

 **Laink**  
A 23h59  
Une pièce jointe.  
(La photo est sous un angle bizarre, du dessous. On peut y voir le membre de Laink mais également son intimité et un doigt qui le pénètre.)

 **Terra**  
A 00h00  
Vas y p'tit pd. Touches toi. Pénètre toi. Mets plusieurs doigts, histoire de te donner une idée de la grosseur de ma bite.

 **Laink**  
A 00h03  
Une pièce jointe.  
(L'angle est toujours aussi bizarre. Cette fois-ci-on voit plus le lit en dessous de lui que Laink lui-même mais on voit suffisamment pour distinguer deux doigts le pénétrant.)

 **Laink**  
A 00h03  
Terra  
La prochaine fois qu'on se voit  
J'te veux là-dedans  
A la place de mes doigts  
Ok ?

 **Terra**  
A 00h05  
Une pièce jointe.  
(De nouveau, on voit le membre de Terra. Mais cette fois un fluide transparent de lubrifiant ou de salive coule tout au long de l'érection. Comme si Terra avait voulu simuler une fellation.)

 **Terra**  
A 00h06  
Je te jure que la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. Je te prendrais tellement fort que tu marcheras plus pendant trois jours.

 **Laink**  
A 00h08  
Nnnnnnn  
Terra  
Merde  
J'vais bientôt

 **Terra**  
A 00h09  
Vas y. Jouis. Je veux voir ça.

 **Terra**  
A 00h10  
Une pièce jointe  
(Sur cette dernière photo, l'érection de Terra. Recouverte cette fois ci de semence. )

 **Laink**  
A 00h12  
Une pièce jointe.  
(Cette photo a reprit l'angle par le dessus normal, l'angle des premières photos. On voit le membre de Laink et ses cuisses où s'étalent de longs filets blancs.)

 **Laink**  
A 00h13  
Putain  
T'es content ?  
Faut que j'nettoie ton bordel maintenant

* * *

On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle collaboration avec PatouYum et d'autres fanfics en solo de mon côté !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Coeur sur vous,  
Eniwe.

 **Et des bisous,**  
 **Yum' :3**


End file.
